The Centre
by hannahrosemunro
Summary: Alyssa, a 16 year old girl who is at the centre is having to face her worst wishes. This is in the time period of the host book.


Travelling through time

My room. White walls, white decor, white everything. I live in the Buronbower region. I think about 50 years ago this area was called Campbelltown, Australia. I can never be sure though. I haven't gotten up to there in my classes.

I Wake up excited. Today is my first go at the imaginitaral simulator. I have only heard whispers of what happens in there. Kate Unbler said she saw an alien the first time she did it. Were as Tommy Hugoin said he saw a dinosaur eating his little sister. Excitement and fear flood though me. My knees shake as i walk through the halls into the mess hall. Tuesday. Blue day. I grab myself some blueberry pancakes and some blueberry juice and head to my table. Looking around at my friends, none of them have touched their food. I ignore that fact and start eating my food.

"How on Earth can you eat today?" said Sue Simons.

Sue had tan skin, brown eyes and straight dark blonde hair. She has a square face, a pointed nose and a thin build. Her clothes are usually quite new and they always make her diamond necklace she wears the centre piece. Sue arrived at the centre the same day I did. She has been my best friend ever since our first day. Sue likes to write stories. She wants to be an author. I look over at he notebook and try to decipher her notes.

"hey sue what are you writing about now?" I ask hoping she can make sense to the mess of the book.

" i am writing a new story, the main character is you!"She says flipping to the next page where there are some neatly written lines. They read

This serious 14-year-old girl has gray eyes, a fair complexion, and curly dull blond hair worn short.

She is very tall, of average weight, and wears a lot of 'nerdy' clothing.

She loves listening to death metal and wants to be a poet.

I go to tell her I don't wear nerdy clothing. But I look at my clothes and see my space invaders shirt and say nothing instead.

" Nice description of me. But what's the story going to be about. Our lives are so boring." I say taking a sip of my blue drink.

" Well maybe I can just make something up. Not based in the centre though." She says finally taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Sue you know i hate it when you call this place the centre. It's not anything special. Its an orphanage. Everyone's parents are dead. Yours are dead. Mine are dead. Every kid in the world's parents are dead. Why try to make it better by telling us where not orphans where just kids." I lose my temper. Being stuck in this place my entire life. I tend to have an anger problem. Almost every kid in here does. I look at sue she looks scarred. "I'm sorry sue its ... I'm just nervous because of today." I say to sue. I take her note book and pen. I add to the description she had written.

This serious 14-year-old girl has gray eyes, a fair complexion, and curly dull blond hair worn short.

She is very tall, of average weight, and wears a lot of 'nerdy' clothing.

She loves listening to death metal and wants to be a poet.

Has anger problems.

She looks at it and laughs. The loudspeaker turns on. The usual attempted cheerful music they play for the intro to all announcement plays.

"All sixteen year olds please report to the dream ward. It's time for dose number on of the imaginitary simulator" says a mechanical voice. I shoot a worried look at sue and she returns it. We both get up out of our seats knees shaking and we head towards the east side of the building which houses the dream ward. We are bombarded with other children and separated. As I half walk half get pushed over to the ward I look at everyone around me. All faces familiar but some faces are showing emotions I never thought they could. Billy, the tall bully is crying onto Nicolle's shoulder. Nicolle is one of the quietest and shyest girls I have ever met. Yet today she looks confident and ready to take on anything. Funny how one day can change everyone like that.

Arriving into the room everyone is squished in. The dream wardens start calling out names.

"Sue Simons" one finally yells out. I take a look at sue. She looks terrified. I wave good luck to her before she goes down the corridor to whatever awaits her.

"Alyssa Pound" is the next name called. I make my way to the stage and walk up to the warden who called the name.

"You Alyssa?" she says. She has a gruff voice.

"Yes ma'am" I reply nervously.

"Date of birth?"

"The 21st of July 2030"

" Parents date of birth?"

"25th April 1999 and 9th of June 1998"

"Okay go on through" she points in the direction of the corridor sue went down just before. I start walking not knowing what to expect when i got there. At the end of the corridor there are lots of doors. At least 50 of them. And only one is open. I head in its direction and walk through the door. It slams shut behind me. I turn around and bang on the door.

"Help! Help!" I scream. No use. The door doesn't budge. No one comes to my rescue. I slowly turn around and see that this isn't a room. It looks somewhat like the early 1900's. I look down at my clothes. My space invaders shirt has been replaced by a plaid shirt and a burgundy vest on the top. Everything has fringe. My vest my pants by boots. In my right hand there is a pistol.

'This is not okay' I think to myself as I look back behind me and see that the door is gone.


End file.
